Sytry
Sytry (シトリー Shitorī) is the 12th pillar of Solomon, a viscount and Prince of Hell, who reigns over 60 armies of Hell. He is also a candidate nominated to succeed the throne by his uncle, Baalberith. In his true form, Sytry has the face of a leopard and wings of a griffin, and can take the form of a handsome man or beautiful woman. He has the ability to stir up human desire and make women show themselves naked if he desires. While disguised at William's school, he is referred as "Sytry Cartwright" and is treated like a princess at Stradford School because of his beauty. Appearance Sytry is a male with strikingly feminine features - He is referred to as a beautiful or lovely 'puppet' by his uncle. His color-scheme is that of cool colors, like that of blues, purples and white. He has pale-blue, unruly hair that flicks out in different directions and falls longer in the front, protruding from the flick of his bangs - The shadowing or edging of his hair is a slightly-darker lavender color. He has blended blue eyes, two shades being present (dark and light), and for a male, his eyelashes are very long. When transformed, two, blue-feathered hair ornaments are present on both sides of his head and he is cloaked with a long, flowing cloak of aquamarine which easily falls past his feet. His outfit in this form is a white, full-body under-clothe with a two-piece swimsuit-like black piece over. He is seen cross-dressing numerous times throughout the series, where he does his hair differently and wearing dresses of extravagant quality, causing the boys of the all-boys' school enamored with his beautiful aesthetics. Personality He shows considerable dislike for Nephilims, the Duke, Dantalion, especially. Since arriving in the human world, he has become quite taken by sweets and is known to value them over proper food - this being a source of complaint from William. At first, he seems to be selfish, arrogant and cruel - Threatening to take Isaac's soul if he wasn't taken to the 'Elector' right away. He was also adamant of being chosen (A running gag is that William must elect either himself or Dantalion before they will perform a task). It is soon revealed that he is a very fun-loving demon, who also enjoys the attention of others and is somewhat confident in his feminine charms, despite being a male. He still shows signs of being obnoxious, probably due to his high stature in Hell's hierarchy. History Sytry was a fallen angel. His past has not been explained yet but it is implied that his uncle, Baalberith may have been the reason for his fall. Being a former angel, Sytry seems to be well informed about Heaven's hierarchy and structure. Sytry in Demonology It is mentioned in Ars Goetia that Sitri (also spelled Bitru, Sytry) is a Great Prince of Hell, and reigns over sixty legions of demons. He causes men to love women and vice versa, and can make people bare themselves naked if desired. (In Makai Ouji, Sytry's ability only works on women.) He is depicted with the face of a leopard and the wings of a griffin, but under the conjurer's request he changes into a very beautiful man. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Fallen Angel